Confessions in the Snow
by DSpaceZ
Summary: After the fight with Gastille,, Chrono blames himself for everything happened, but doesnt say anything. Tokoha notices this and decides to confront him. Contains a bit of suicidal thoughts, Tokoha x Chrono, three-shot
1. Chapter 1

Card Capital 2 was full of excitement as the Christmas party kept going on. Arata, Makoto, Team Q4 (except Kai who was still in Europe) Team Fukuhara, Team Striders, Team Jaime Flowers and Team Trinity Dragon and many more were all either chatting, eating or card fighting.

Team Trinity Dragon seemed to be upset about something like "Santa isnt coming" to which Chrono just laughed akwardly.

Arata and Makoto were talking to Shin, still not realizing that he is the REAL Shin Nitta from Team Nippon while Shin was worried that the food would ruin the cards.

Team Q4 was catching up on the adventures they had while they were separated.

Team Fukuhara was just chatting, while Rin was always glancing at Mamoru and looking away, blushing when he looked back.

Team Striders were having a couple of friendly matches, having fun for a change.

Team Jaime Flowers were doing all sorts of things. Jaime kept going on and off with the Mask Vanguard Mascara, to which everyone ignored. Enishi and Kumi were having a friendly match, to which the former was, although he didnt show it, getting really annoying with her opponent triple critical. **(Kai would be proud.)**. Tokoha was also trying to watch the fight, but she was distraced by Chrono.

Ever since he appeared out of thin air after he fought Gastille, he seemed weird. She also found it weird that no one noticed but her the fact that smile was fake. Like he was just trying to make others happy, but not himself. She thought of asking him what was going on, but she didnt want to ruin the party, so she had to wait until they were alone. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Kazuma yelled.

"YES! I FINALLY WON!" He exclaimed, jumping like a child. Chrono groaned. "You just had to Stride into Dragstrider Luard, didnt you? And why did i only have pgs in my hand!? And how come you get a quadruple critical trigger!? Have you been taking notes from Kumi?" Chrono asked, annoyed. The girl in question giggled when she heard the question. "Nope" Kazuma said, standing proudly and shaking his head. "I just imagine it and it becomes reality." He said. "Should have imagined a triple heal…" He muttered, putting his cards back to the deck.

"So who wants to go next?" Chrono asked. "Actually, Chrono-san, me and Kazuma-san wanted to have a friendly match since we havent had one in a while." Taiyou said, scratching his head. Chrono was shocked for a second but then smiled. "Its ok. I needed a break anyway." He said, leaving the table so that Taiyou could fight Kazuma. "Im going to get some fresh air. Be right back." He said as he went to the roof.

 _Now's my chance_. Tokoha thought. "Im going to get some fresh air. The food made me feel a little nauseous." She said to the team. Enishi nodded, not saying a word. Jaime, Enishi and Kumi nodded, smiling knowing what Tokoha was doing. Tokoha then walked towards the roof.

* * *

When she got there, she noticed that it was still snowing, and that there was snow on the ground and it was so cold you could see your own breath. She noticed Chrono was at the end of building, his arms on the railings, looking towards the street. "Hey." She said. He turned his head around to see who called him. "Hey." He said, turning back to the original position, his hair covering his eyes. She walked and got next to him. She thought she should make some small talk before she asked the question. "The party is pretty wild huh? Makes you almost forget what is happening outside." She said. He chuckled. "Yeah, you have a point." He said, not bothering to look at her. Tokoha frowned. It was now or never. "Chrono, is everything alright with you? Are you okay?" She asked. Chrono flinched. Tokoha could only see his mouth from her angle. She saw him smiling but she knew he was faking it. "What are you talking about? Me and my friends are having fun, we just beat the Leader of the Apostles and its Christmas Eve. Why would i not be okay?" He asked. Tokoha crossed her arms. "Chrono, i have known you for long enough to know when you are having fun and you arent. And you…" She said, pointing at Chrono. "are clearly not having fun. Now answer me with honesty. What is going on with you?" She asked again. Chrono didnt say anything as his eyes were still covered by his hair. Tokoha sighed. "If you dont want to talk about it in front of everyone, just know you have at least me and Shion to talk to." She said, walking away.

"Do you guys blame me?" He asked, making her stop and look at him, confused. "Blame you? What are you talking about?" She said, getting closer to make sure her mind wasnt playing tricks. Chrono sighed, his eyes still covered by his hair, not turning his gaze towards her. "All of this. The Diffriders, Stride Gate…" he said. "Chrono, you are not making any sense. None of those things were your fault. You had nothing to do with it." She said. Chrono gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Nothing to do with me?" He asked, angry and scaring Tokoha. "When i fought Gastille, he thanked me. The bastard fucking thanked me! He told me that the Apostles were able to get to Earth from Cray thanks to the remains of the Stride Gate." He said. "Chrono, it wasnt you who used the Stride Gate. It was Ryuzu. So it wasnt your-" She said, but was interrupted as Chrono continued,, ignoring her. "That reminded me of something that Ryuzu once told me. He told me that he was able to come up with his plan of the Stride Gate thanks to my bond with Dran and Vanguard." He said. "So basically, we are all standing here because of me. Now tell me Tokoha Anjou…" He said turning towards her, finally revealing the rest of his face which was full of anger and sadness, as tears were starting to form around his eyes. "…how is this not my fault?" He asked. Tokoha tried to say something, but she couldnt as she was scared at what she was witnessing. Chrono continued as he started ruffling his hair like a madman.

"If i wasnt introduced to Vanguard, my dad wouldnt have to betray his best friend and leave me and my sister to fend for ourselves. If he didnt leave Ryuzu alone, he probably wouldnt have met Kanzaki, which in turn wouldnt have made him go crazy for power, which in turn wouldnt made him the director of the United Sanctuary. That wouldnt have made so many people suffer due to the Dog Trainers and the shock bracelets and make them wanting power. This wouldnt have led Taiyou to go down that path too." He said, stopping to catch his breath. " Am and Luna also wouldnt have been recruited to summon the Depend Cards. Without the possibility of the ideal world that Stride Gate could provide, Am wouldnt take Shion his Kiba heritage away from him and make him suffer as well. It wouldnt also make Luna not become a literal zombie while summoning the Depend Cards and not hurting her, Am and you." He said the last part pointing at her. "It also wouldnt have caused the destruction of Dragon Empire Branch and United Sanctuary Branch. Ryuzu wouldnt have made the Stride Gate, who by the way was also able to discover how to call all the 12 Zodiac Time Beasts thanks to me. Whoop fucking doo add that one to the list. Shion wouldnt have almost died from his fight with Shouma, Ibuki wouldnt have tried to sacrífice himself just to free Dran and give me a chance against Ryuzu. Even though i was able to save everyone, that doesnt excuse the damage." He said, starting to shake. "Even if i could forgive myself with Ryuzu, what happened in the U20 isnt so easily forgiven. Thanks to the Stride Gate, Units were able to Diffride people here on Earth now. Kazumi Onimaru wouldnt have been diffrided by Shiranui, which in turn wouldnt cause Chaos Breaker to Diffride Noa and cause so much pain to Arata and Makoto. Kazuma probably wouldnt have been the way he is before i met him if Shiranui didnt appear. It also would have stopped the one you _love, Miguel,_ to die." He said, with a bit of venom when he said 'love' and 'Miguel', confusing Tokoha. "Then to top it all of, the Apostles wouldnt be here and try to resurrect their fucking God. Everyone wouldnt haven been transported to Relics and almost become Gyze vessel. And finally, just today, Ibuki would have died from a heart condition if i didnt show up." He said, tears finally falling and him breathing heavily. "So no Tokoha, im not fucking okay when the entire fucking world has been in danger multiple times and everyones lifes were at risk because of me." He ended, falling to his knees, breathing heavily. Tokoha didnt know when she started crying or when she put her her hands over her mouth, sobbing. "Chrono…" She muttered. She was shocked. Chrono felt this way all these years?

* * *

Just near the door that leads to the roof, everyone else heard Chrono. Taiyou was crying when Chrono mentioned him. Arata and Makoto had tears in their eyes when Chrono blamed himself for Noa. Everyone else had a sad look on their faces. They didnt know Chrono was blaming hilmself for everything. "Guys, maybe we should go there and…" Haiyou said, but he then was interrupted by Rin stomping him with more passion than before. "Move any inch closer to the door outside and i will make sure you dont have kids in the future." Rin glared outraged. While she didnt show it and she didnt know Chrono very much, she still felt sad. "We should leave this to Tokoha…" Jaime muttered with a serious face and you know shit just got real when Jaime turns serious.

* * *

Tokoha was still understanding what she heard, but then Chrono continued. "My own mother could still be here if i wasnt even born."He chuckled. "Looks like i just caused pain to everyone ever since i was born." he finished. Tokoha widened her eyes at what she heard. His mother died because of his birth? Chrono then looked towards the edge of the building, a crazy look in his eyes. "The Apostles still need me to become Gyze vessel, perhaps i can save everyone by just ending it all here…" he said, forgetting about Tokoha being there slowly getting up. Everyone still inside heard what he said and Shion almost kicked the door opened , but he stopped when he heard Tokoha yell. "NO!" Tokoha realised what he was trying to do and ran towards him and tackled him to the ground, with her on top of him. "Stop this Chrono! This isnt like you!" She said still crying. "Let me go Tokoha! If i still live, im just going to cause pain to everyone all over again!" He said, trying to break free. For a girl, she was pretty strong. "I wont! Just listen to me for a moment!" She said, trying to reason with him. He stopped struggling for a bit. "You have 5 minutes." He simply said as he didnt move a muscle. Tokoha then cleared her throat. "We never, NEVER blamed you for what happened. While it is true you are the reason that Ryuzu created the Stride Gate and the Apostles are here, you also made amazing things." She said. Chrono scoffed and snorted. "Yeah like what?" He asked. "If you didnt exist, Team TRY3 would have never existed. Shion would have probably have given up on vanguard to focus on his fencing and duties as a Kiba. Taiyou, even though he wouldnt have become hungry for power, would have still be lonely if he hadnt met you or us. Am would have probably still be in sorrow because of her parents, Luna might have never even played Vanguard. Rin would probably still the way she was before. The Fukuhara Vanguard Club would have been shut down. Enishi would still be sad about the death of the love of his life. Kazuma would have never met us and nobody would enter the U20." She said, catching her breath. Chrono widened his eyes. "Even so, that doesnt excuse the damage i…" He said but then was interrupted by a soft feeling in his lips as his eyes widened. Tokoha was kissing him while there were tears still falling. She then broke the kiss and looked at his eyes, smiling. "If you never existed, i would still freak out whenever i was compared to my brother. I would have never pursued my dream and went to Paris. I would never try to aim for the Pro leagues and i…" She hesitated and gulped nervously. " would have never found the love of my life." She said. Chrono looked away, frowning. "Yeah, you would have never met Miguel." He said but then Tokoha put her hands on his face, making him look straight at her. "No you dummy, its you who i love." She said. Chrono was suprised. "But you said-" he said before he was interrupted by Tokoha. "I know what i said. At first, i thought i loved Miguel, but when were going around Paris, i always remembered you and how i wanted you to be there instead of him. Chrono, you changed the lives of so many people you cant even count them. While its is true that terrible things happened and they might have not happened because of you, a lot of good things might have not happened because of you. Chrono i love you from the bottom of my heart." She said, wiping the tears of her face. Chrono didnt say anything as his eyes were covered by his hair. He then started laughing, but this time it was real. "What are you laughing about?" She asked annoyed at him laughing after what she said, confused as to why he was laughing and relieved his laugh was the real one. "Sorry. Its just i waited for years for you to say those words." He said, smiling. "I loved you ever since we first had our cardfight, but i didnt say anything and when i found out you were going to Paris, i felt heartbroken. When you came back, i was overjoyed to see you again, but i felt heartbroken again when you told us the reason why you came back. I love you too Tokoha." He said, pulling her head down, suprising her as he kissed her.

* * *

Meanwhile everyone sighed of relief as they heard everything. "Finally, those two were driving me crazy when we were all thre together." Shion said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, i kept teasing Tokoha to see if Chrono would make a move, but godamn is he oblivious." Jaime said. Everyone laughed. Kazuma then narrowed his eyes. _Dont worry Chrono, i will stop the Apostles. You dont have to shoulder everything by himself._

* * *

Chrono and Tokoha broke their kiss. "Well that was worth the wait." Chrono said. "Yeah, it sure was." Tokoha replied. Chrono then widened his eyes and blushed. "What is it, Chrono?" Tokoha asked oblivious. "W-Well, can you get off me? We are kinda in a weird position…" he said, looking away. Tokoha then looked down and noticed their position. She was sitting near a very _specific_ shrieked. "S-Sorry." She said, flailing her arms and getting off. Chrono got up and rubbed his back. "No problem." He said. "We should probably get back to the party. Everyone must be worried sick." She said, before turning back. "Oh and Chrono." She called him, facing him and catching his attention. "Dont ever blame yourself. When you need a shoulder to cry on, just call me." She said before walking away. "You got it." He replied, smiling and going back to the party.

* * *

 **I wanted do to a fanfic like this for so LONG because i found something strange about Chrono since he didnt even mention that this was all his fault. I also wanted a good Tokoha x Chrono moment since the freaking ending didnt satisfy me (although it was sexy to see Tokoha with glasses.). There will be two more chapters and i think you can guess when they happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tokoha and Shion were walking down the hospital halls. They were there to visit Chrono again after he fought Kazuma, or in this case, Gyze. They were worried about him, considering what happened at the Christmas party. If Tokoha hadnt stop him, he would have most likely commited suicide.

"He is starting to get the rest of us very worried." Shion said. "I want to say he is fine, but his best friend just became a vessel for a god and he sacrificed his G-Zone to try and save him, but he failed and ended breaking both of his arms while trying to protect Taiyou."

"Yeah." Tokoha said, feeling sadder than Shion. "I just hope he doesnt do anything crazy." She said. She and Chrono decided not to tell anyone about the little 'incident' they had on the rooftop.

"We wouldnt want him to try and kill himself like he did at the Christmas party." Shion said.

Tokoha nodded. "Yeah, you are-" She then widened her eyes. "Wait, how do you know about that?" She asked.

Shion shrugged his shoulders. "We may or may not have eavesdropped on your little conversation." He said.

Tokoha blushed. "By 'we', do you mean everyone else?" She asked, Shion nodded. "And how much did you hear?" She asked the last part in a lower tone.

"About from the part you said 'Hey' to the part Chrono said 'You got it'."He said, smiling a bit.

Tokoha blushed even harder. "Everyone heard all of it!?" she asked, covering her face with her hands. "Yeah, i almost destroyed the door when he said he should end it all. Nice moves there Tokoha. Kissing him was the best way to convince him to stop." Shion explained, before he turned serious. "Cause i think you ae going to have to do it again." He added, stopping in front of a door. Tokoha also stopped. "You are not coming this time?" She asked. Shion shook his head. "I think he needs to have someone precious to him by his side to calm him down. If you did it once, you can do it again." He said before going to sit on a chair near the door.

Tokoha breathed and opened the door. She walked inside. She noticed a little curtain in the corner of the room, probably where Chrono was. He was sitting on his bed, looking outside with his arms crossed, both in separate plasters, wearing a hospital gown. "Hey." Tokoha said. Chrono didnt respond. He didnt even flinch. Tokoha walked towards the bed. "I brought some fruit for you to eat, but im gonna have to feed you." She said, placing a plastic bag on a table, facing Chrono's back.

"Taiyou is feeling better. He just started walking again." She said, hoping she would get a reaction. She saw him flinch, but nothing more. She then started peeling na apple and cutting them to pieces and putting them on a plate. She walked towards the other side of the bed and sat on it, next to Chrono. She looked at Chrono's face. He was pale as white, his hair was a mess, but the worst were his eyes. His eyes showed no emotion, like they just gave up on life. If it wasnt for the heart monitor, Tokoha would think he was dead.

"Here, say aaaah." She said, handing him a small piece of the fruit. Chrono opened his mouth and ate the fruit. Tokoha was the only thing keeping him alive, literally. He refused to eat hospital food and whenever someone would come and tried to give him food, he wouldnt eat it. Not even Mikuru could make him eat. But when Tokoha was here, he would eat whatever she gave him. "We have the two Zeroth Dragons in a safe zone. Theres a force field around the cards, so its impossible for them to try and use their powers from the outside." She said, trying to make small talk. He didnt respond. She picked up another piece of fruit and and placed it him. "We also found a lead on the Apostles base. If we're lucky, we might find Kazuma there." She said, updating him on what was happening. When Kazuma was mentioned, Chrono flinched again. But unlike last time, he gritted his teeth. "Tokoha" he said. Tokoha widened his eyes and dropped the piece of fruit she had in her hand.. "I put my future on the line and gave it all to save Kazuma from Gyze, but that wasnt enough. I injured Taiyou, lost my connection with Gear Chronicle and Gyze probably has full control over Kazuma by is even worse is that they have one of the Zeroth Dragons now, so whatever plan they have, they are one step to their goal." He explained, shaking. "You said that even though bad things happened because i existed, it also made good things happen. Now tell me, where is the good thing in this?" he said, looking at her with anger in his eyes. "Chrono…" she muttered. "If you hadnt stop me from jumping that night, Kazuma wouldnt have fought the Apostles and become Gyze vessel. If i became Gyze vessel, he would still be same. If…" ***SMACK*** Chrono was slapped hard across the cheek by Tokoha. "OW! WHAT THE HELL TOKOHA!?" He exclaimed, looking angry at her but his eyes then widened at what he saw. Tokoha was shaking and her eyes were covered by her hair, like she was about to cry. "You sometimes can be the biggest idiot ever. If you jumped that night, Kazuma would have still gone and fight the Apostles and still become Gyze vessel. Taiyou could have probably died if you didnt show up. Kazuma became Gyze's vessel because he wanted to protect you since he knows you can save him. Besides…" She said, going forwards to Chrono, resting her head on his chest and clenching his outfit. "I could have never been able to forgive myself if you became Gyze vessel." She finished, tears falling. "Tokoha…" he muttered, before smiling and resting his chin on her head. "Sorry im just a dumbass, i didnt understand that i might also bring pain to others if i just become Gyze vessel, especially you." He said. Tokoha chuckled. "Yeah you really are a dummy." She said, smiling as she got her head out of his chest. "But thats one of many reasons you love me right?" He asked teasing her. Tokoha rolled her eyes. "Trust me, if i could, thats one of things i would love to change." She said. "But if you could, you wouldnt, would you?" he asked, giving a cheeky smile as he leaned forward. "Yeah right, I-" she was interrupted as Chrono kissed her. This time it felt good. The last time it had a sad feeling to it, almost out of despair, but now, it was full of hope and warmth. They stayed like this for a few seconds before they broke the kiss, grasping for air. Chrono then blushed a bit. "Tokoha, i need you to do me a favour." He said. "What is it, Chrono?" She asked, confused as to why he was blushing. "Well, you see, i had my arms like this for a while and i didnt exactly talk to anyone besides you right now, so i was wondering if you could…" he didnt finish as he wanted Tokoha to know where he was going with this. Tokoha blushed heavily, her face as red as Chrono's hair. "You cant possibly mean… 'that'?" She said, the last part super low. "Come on, please im begging you." He pleaded. Tokoha looked away for a moment before muttering. "Okay, i'll do it." She said, still embarassed. "Thank you so much!" He exclaimed. "But this doesnt leave the room, you hear me?" She said, glaring. "Yeah, yeah i get it." He said. "Okay, lets get this over with already."

Shion was tapping his foot, losing his patience. Mamoru walked in and noticed how Shion was fuming. "Is everything alright Shion?" He asked. Shion noticed him. "Oh hey Mamoru. Im just waiting for Tokoha. She usually just stays there for a few minutes, but its been half a hour since she went in! Im starting to lose it here." He complained, groaning. "Oh come on, she wants to spend some time with Chrono." He said as he reached for the door. "Whats the worst that could happen?" He asked sarcastically as he opened the door. He then heard a few voices behind the curtain."Ohh that feels so good!" One of voices, who was probably Chrono, said. "Shut it. I cant believe you talked me into this." The other voice, who was now Tokoha, stopped. _What are those two doing?_ He thought."Oh but you are a natural at this. Do you mind going just a little bit lower and faster this time?" He asked.

"Seriously? Im getting a little tired." She said."Pleeeeease!" Chrono pleaded. "Fine." She gave in. "Oh thats the spot." He said. Mamoru walked towards the source of the voices. He then opened the curtains. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!?" He yelled, angry thinking they were having sex. When in reality, Tokoha was just scratching Chronos bare back. "Oh Brother, you scared me." Tokoha said. "When did you get here?" She asked, oblivious. "You mean, you two were just… then you werent having…" he said scrambles, pointing his finger at both of them. "Oh Tokoha was just scracthing my back since its been itching since forever." Chrono explained. Mamoru then smiled and his eyebrow twitched. "I see. I just came here to see how you were doing Chrono and its great to see you talking again." He said, trying not to strangle Chrono for making him missunderstand what was happening. "Tokoha, i'll see you back at the house." He said, walking away. When he closed the doors, after a few seconds, Chrono and Tokoha sighed in relief. "That was close." He said, before he was bopped on the head. "You idiot. You were lucky i was able to hear my brother from the outside or he would have caught us red handed and he would have murdered you." She said, annoyed. "Oh come on, he didnt catch us so we are okay to continue. Come on, i was almost there." He said. "Fine." She said as she closed the curtains again.


	3. Chapter 3

We are in Card Capital 2, where a party is happening. This is to celebrate the victory over Gyze and Kazuma return. Everyone was having fun, chatting or just fighting.

"Noa, you gotta meet this guy. He looks just like Shin Nitta from Team Nippon!" Arata says while holding a old picture of Shin, while Shin stands next to it, smiling nervously.

Noa blinked. "Uh Arata, I think that's the real Shin Nitta…" Noa said.

Arata and Makoto looked at the photo and then Shin. They repeated this for 5 minutes.

"Thats impossible. Shin Nitta should be on a training trip around the world. Besides…" Makoto pointed to Shin face. "Their glasses are different."

Shin quickly switched glasses and cleared his throat. Makoto and Arata turned around and widened their eyes. "It is is, Shin Nitta. The brains and tactician of Team Nippon!" He loudly proclaimed. Immediately, he was bombarded with questions by Makoto and Arata. _I think I preferred to stay anonymous._ He thought, sweatdropping.

Chrono watched this from afar and smiled. _Its good to know they are back to normal._ He thought as he went near his team.

"So, Kazuma-san how are you holding up?" Taiyou asked.

Kazuma moved his arm around. "Im still a little sore but im getting better. Seriously, Gyze wouldn't move a muscle unless he had to." He said.

"Its good to know. When I watched you reappear naked, I feared the worst." He replied.

"Yeah, from what I heard, it sounded like Jesus just came to life." Chrono said, smirking.

"Can we please not talk about it right now?" Kazuma said blushing.

"Oh come on, don't be embarrassed." Chrono said, resting his elbow on Kazuma shoulder. "Just me and Kazumi know your secret. But you shouldn't feel bad. Girls don't care about the size as long as you can use it properly." He said, drinking.

"Oh yeah? And how would you know? Last time I check, you haven't got a girlfriend. So mind explaining me how you are the expert on what the girls like?" He asked.

Chrono choked on his drink. _Shit! I spoke too much!_

"Chrono-san, are you okay?" Taiyou asked.

"Y-Yeah, just choked on a ice cube." Chrono said trying to justify. Taiyou seemed to buy it, but Kazuma just narrowed his eyes.

"Chronooooo…." He said in a low tone. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"What?! No! I was just maikng an observation. I don't know anything about what girls like. Hehehe…" He said, trying to put a convincing face.

Kazuma got closer and examined him. "Alright, you are right." He said, backing off. Chrono sighed in relief mentally. "Besides its not like you can get a girlfriend before me." He said smirking.

Chrono eyebrow twitch. _Oh man how wrong you are! But im not going to fall for your trap!_ He thought, smiriking from the inside. "Oh yeah? Like you and Luna~?" He said.

"Yep…" He said nodding. After a second he registered what Chrono said. "WHAT!? No! I don't like Luna!" He said blushing.

Chrono smiled teasingly. "Oh yeah? Then how do you explain this?" Chrono asked as he showed a picture of Luna handing Kazuma the trophy, the latter blushing.

"It was because of the press! I wasn't used to that much attention!" Kazuma justified, blushing.

Chrono and Taiyou had a look that said 'sure it was.' "Also, delete that picture." He said.

Chrono shrugged his shoulders. "Okay." He said as he deleted the picture.

Kazuma looked confused. _That was easy… TOO easy._ "Was that the only picture?" He asked suspiciously.

"Perhaps." Chrono simply said, smirking.

"Chronoooooooo!" Kazuma said.

"Oh come on, you might get a girlfriend before me. Although I doubt it from what I saw." He retorted.

Kazuma smirked. "Oh yeah? Wanna bet? We choose a girl. The first guy to get that girl as her girlfriend wins and the loser has to treat the couple to any restaurant they want." Kazuma said.

Chrono smirked. "Okay deal." They shook hands. "For you I choose Luna."

Kazuma smirk got even bigger. _I got this in the bag._ "For you I choose Tokoha." _Free food here I go!_

Chrono wanted to smile even bigger and make Kazuma cry with how much money he is going to pay, but he had to put a façade. "Dammit. Well, may the best man win." He said walking away.

"Oh, delete the rest of the pictures." Kazuma said as Chrono started to run. He followed him. "CHRONO! GET BACK HERE!"

The rest of the group looked at the pair running away. The serious ones face palmed, some smiled while others laughed. Tokoha sighed. To some it might seem out of the boys being annoying, but to her it was out of relief. _That idiot almost spilled the beans! And where was my saying in my bet._ She thought, angrily. _Though I would like to eat in a fancy restaurant. Poor Kazuma. He is going to lose a LOT of money._ She thought with a smirk. The same people laughed again when Kazuma got Chrono in a healock and Taiyou was trying to break them up.

The party continued freely until everyone had to leave.

"Tokoha, ready to go?" Mamoru asked as he got in the car.

Tokoha looked at everyone leaving, landing on someone, a sly smirk on her face. She looked back at Mamoru. "If you wouldn't mind, Nii-san, I would like to spend some time with Kumi-chan. We weren't able with Gyze, so…"

"Its okay Tokoha. Go spend time with your friend. Ill pick you up tomorrow." Mamoru said, driving off.

Tokoha only heard half of that sentence. _Oh im gonna spend time with someone, that's for sure._ She thought. She saw Kumi approach her

"Tokoha-chan, why didn't you go with your brother?" Kumi asked.

"I wanted to walk home. It's a beautiful night." She lied as she looked at the sky, trying to sound convincing.

"Okay. Do you want me to walk with you?" She asked.

"Sorry, Kumi-chan. But I wanted to do this alone." She apologized.

"Okay then. Goodnight Tokoha!" Kumi said as she walked away.

"Bye Kumi-chan!" Tokoha said. When Kumi walked around the corner, Tokoha sprinted the opposite direction, finsing her objective. She stopped when se spotted the redhead.

"Chrono!" She called, said person turning around.

"Oh hey Tokoha. What are you doing? I thought you went home." He said,, though if you looked at his face, you knew he knows the answer.

She rolled her eyes. "I wanted to spend the night at your place since its closer." She said.

He smirked as he got closer. "Sleeping or doing other things?" He asked.

She tapped his nose. "Both, but not in that order~" She said, licking her lips.

"Then…" Tokoha yelped as Chrono grabbed her bridal style. "shall we go, my lady?"

Tokoha hit him in the chest lightly, blushing. "Idiot, I can walk you know?" She asked.

"Well, you should probably get used to it because tomorrow morning you wont be able to walk." He said.

Her face got redder. "Also, don't you think you are touching the wrong _places_?" She says, puffing her cheeks.

Chrono looked at where he was touching. "No, I think im touching the _right places._ Besides…" He closed his hands, receiving another yelp from Tokoha. He got closer to her ear. "… I know you like it."

Tokoha didn't say nothing. Chrono started to walk. After a while she broke the silence. "You know, you could have asked for my permission to make a bet with Kazuma." She puffed her cheeks.

"Yeah, but that would have destroyed our cover. Besides, we get a free meal and im gonna suck him dry." He said, before he realized what he said. "I mean-"

"Oh? I didn't know you wanted to do that, Chrono~" Tokoha said, giggling.

"I meant im gonna suck his wallet dry. Its also your job to suck me dry." He said.

"Just for that, we are gonna keep going until sunrise." She said seductively.

"Please do." He retorted. "We're here." They arrived at Chrono apartment.

 **(The next day…)**

Chrono and Tokoha were sleeping in the bedroom as Tokoha was sleeping in his chest. They were sleeping peacefully until-

 ***SLAM***

 ***SLAM***

 ***SLAM***

A loud, fast pace knocking came from the door.

"For god sake, who the hell is that?" Chrono said waking up.

"Chrono, go get that will you?" Tokoha said rolling to the other side.

Chrono groaned. He got up and immediately tripped and fell to the ground. She heard Tokoha giggling. "You weren't kidding…" He said, voice muffled from the ground. He got up and used the table as support. He put his pants on and used the wall as support. He got to the door, listening to what was probably the 100th knocking. He opened the door. "WHAT!?" He yelled. The person was standing in front of him Kazuma and he looked worried.

"Chrono, what the hell were you doing? I called you like 20 times!" He started talking really fast at a point where Chrono couldn't understand him. "Dude, talk slower. I just woke up." He said.

Kazuma looked at him like he grew a second head. "Just woke up?! Its 5 in the afternoon!" He said showing his phone, which shoed the time: 17:10.

Chrono looked at the watch. "Huh? What do you know?" _Lookslike she wasn't kidding about doing it until sunrise as well._ He thought sweatdropping. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"Have you seen Tokoha!? She has disappeared! " He bellowed.

 _Oh boy, im not liking this._ Chrono thought. "No I haven't. What do you mean she is missing?" He asked.

"Mamoru-san went and pick her up at Kumi house, but she said she was going walk home! And he has called her and she didn't pick up. We looked everywhere. We tried to call you and you didn't pick up, so here I am." Kazuma said, cathing his breath.

"Fuck." Chrono heard Tokoha say over and over from the other room. Thankfully, Kazuma didn't hear it. He heard shuffling as well. _Probably looking for the phone._

"Wait why did you wake up until now?" Kazuma asked.

"I was… thinking about the future of Striders and…. I must have been thinking all night." He said, sweating nervously. _I have been up all night, but it wasn't thinking._

"Chrono… are you hiding something?" He said as he got closer. He immediately backed away, holding his nose. "Dude, you smell like you ran a marathon…. Across the globe! What did you all night cause thinking wasn't it!"

Chrono started to sweat even harder. He didn't know what to say.

 ***THUD***

"What the hell was that?" Kazuma asked.

Chrono sighed. _Theres no more point in lying._ He looked behind him. "Told you weren't going to walk." He said.

"Oh fuck you. You are the same as me." Someone said.

"True, but who was one that screamed 'HARDER, PLEASE DO ME HARDER', hmmmm?" He asked as he smirked. He ducked, avoiding a slipper. "Careful." He looked up and down. " At least put on something."

"Oh im sorry but my clothes are across your fucking house! And I cant move!" That person said angrily.

"Well just take my shirt or something." Chrono said.

"What the hell is going on?" Kazuma asked confused. He heard some movement and a head peeked through the door.

"Hey Kazuma." Tokoha said nervously.

Kazuma didn't move. He blinked. He then covered his eyes with his hand. He started laughing. He continued laughing. Chrono and Tokoha started laughing a bit lower, confused. The laughs got louder to the point where Kazuma threw his head back and laughed like a maniac.

"Damn, he has some big lungs." Chrono said.

"Yeah its almost scary." Tokoha said.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" Kazuma yelled, startling the group. "Tokoha, do you have any idea how worried we were!? At first we thought you just went somewhere, but now we are at a point where Shion is thinking Gyze came back!" He started pacing around ranting. "Enishi, Okazaki and Jamie are losing it searching for you! Your brother is in a helicopter with croquette breads dangling from a rope!"

Tokoha looked down sad. Chrono rested her hand on her shoulder. "Kazuma calm down. She is fine now."

"Yes, but we were super worried after everything that happened Chrono. How long has this been going on!?" He asked.

Tokoha and Chrono looked at each other. "Since Christmas."

Kazuma grew red out of frustration. "So basically when I became Gyze vessel!?"

Chrono looked away, not wanting to say it. Tokoha grasped his hand which was on her shoulder. "Kazuma, it was before that. I was after Chrono fought Gastille, at the party…" She said, not wanting to say it.

Kazuma caught on what se was saying and no longer look mad. He looked sad. "Oh… back then."

"Kazuma, can you just call Mamoru-san please?" Chrono asked.

Kazuma breathed in and out. "Okay." He got his phone out and called Mamoru.

'Mamoru-san.' Kazuma said.

'Kazuma-kun. Have you found her?' Mamoru said.

'Yep.' He said.

He heard Mamoru sigh in relief. 'Thank you Kazuma-kun! Where is she now?' He asked.

'She is…' Kazuma breathed out. 'at Chrono's place.'

Kazuma could feel Mamoru smile drop as it turned into anger. 'WHAT!?' Kazuma pushed away the phone. 'What is she doing there!?'

Kazuma looked at Chrono. 'Apparently, when she wanted to take a walk around town, she fell into the river. Chrono was near this and helped her since his place was closer.'

Mamoru calmed down a bit. 'Okay. Tell her im picking her up in a hour.' He said hanging up.

Kazuma looked at Chrono and Tokoha. "You owe me."

"Kazuma, thank you." Chrono said.

"Don't thank me. I wanted to help you with Gyze, but I made it worse." Kazuma said looking away. "its good to know you had someone by your side all this time." He smiled. Chrono and Tokoha looked at each other kissed. "Don't wanna interrupt you guys makeout session, but you should probably take a shower cause when Mamoru-san appears in about an hour , I don't want him to find strange you two are sweaty."

"Can you walk?" Chrono asked.

"Yeah, I can walk to the bathroom no problem." Tokoha said,

"Alright. Go and take a shower first." He said kissing her forehead. "I'll join you in the meantime." Tokoha punched his chest as she disappeared. Chrono looked at Kazuma. "Wanna come in?"

"It depends. Do you have a place to sit where you didn't do it?" He asked.

"I think the arm rest on the couch is clean." He said as he let Kazuma in. "By the way, I won that bet."

"FUCK!" Kazuma yelled


End file.
